Fata Morgana
Fata Morgana is a 2019 duet by Eichi Horimiya and Ichiru Kuga. Overview The lead song from QUELL's fifth RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * Kanji = 時期はいつだろうか君がぼやけだしたのは Is that you？気のせいだろうかShow me your dew 詮索なんてしたくはないけど他に誰か Where are you？いるなら知りたいよ ...what 4r3 u d0lng behind 7h3 d00r?... ...wh47 are u d0Ing b3hInd the d00r?... ...wh47 4r3 you d0Ing b3hlnd 7h3 door?... ...wh47 4r3 u doing b3hlnd 7h3 d00r?... Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana 君の姿が見つからないや 僕らのドラマフィルターのまま難解な蜃気楼だ Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa 奥のドクターが英知持つなら 診察はまだ開いてないか真実は蜃気楼だ 既読にもならないなあまのじゃくなだけかいな 疑うより信じる時だってことかかってるけど独り ないものねだりの言葉のループ一日限りの横顔クール 僕の負けだねもう終わりがね白黒つけちゃってお題は「風」 それでも諦めきれないのどこの誰追い続けてしまう君の影 浮き上がる君や逆さまに見える君が I’m still blue残す言葉はCan I say adieu？ 惑わせるだけか実はそれが現実か Deja vu？何もかからないよ ...what 4r3 u d0lng behind 7h3 d00r?... ...wh47 are u d0Ing b3hInd the d00r?... ...wh47 4r3 you d0Ing b3hlnd 7h3 door?... ...wh47 4r3 u doing b3hlnd 7h3 d00r?... Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana 君の姿が見つからないや 僕らのドラマフィルターのまま難解な蜃気楼だ Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa 奥のドクターが英知持つなら 診察はまだ開いてないか真実は蜃気楼だ 聞こえ出す音声の主は友でもやるべき今日の集中すべき仕事 何をするのだろう逃げる場所は過労 一時的に浮つく顔流すために会おう 日曜日の到来でも提案されないままのデート もうどうにもこうにもそろそろメッセの返信してみてよ 夢みたいここにいない君を探してるみたい 見えなくなるなら止まなくなる雨 合わせるだけなら辞めたくなる果て 真夜中に目が覚めてるTe amo hermosa、te amo hermosa 誰の仕業なんだい誰だろうと寛大 幻想なら陽気を頂戴Te amo hermosa 真昼間にまぶた閉じてるTe hermosa、te amo hermosa 仏の罰かって悪いことしたっけ 現実なら正気を頂戴Te amo hermosa Where are you? Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana 君の姿が見つからないや 僕らのドラマフィルターのまま難解な蜃気楼だ Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa 奥のドクターが英知持つなら 診察はまだ開いてないか真実は蜃気楼だ Fata morgana... Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Jiki wa itsu darou ka kimi ga boyakedashita no wa Is that you? ki no sei darou ka Show me your dew Sensaku nanteshitaku wa nai kedo hoka ni dareka Where are you? iru nara shiritai yo …what 4r3 u d01ng beh1nd 7h3 d00r?… …wh47 are u d01ng b3h1nd the d00r?… …wh47 4re you d01ng b3h1nd 7h3 door?… …wh47 4r3 u doing b3h1nd 7h3 d00r?… Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana Kimi no sugata ga mitsukaranai ya Bokura no drama firutaa no mama nankai na shinkirou da Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa Oku no dokutaa ga eichi matsu nara Shinsatsu wa mada hiraitenaika shinjitsu wa shinkirou da Kidoku ni mo naranai na amanojaku na dake kaina Utagau yori shinjiru toki datte koto wakatteru kedo hitori Nai mono nedari no kotoba no ruupu ichinichi kagiri no yokogao kuuru Boku no makedane mou owarigane shirokuro tsukechatte odai wa “kaze” Soredemo akiramekirenai no doko no dare oitsuzukete shimau kimi no kage Ukiagaru kimi ya sakasama ni mieru kimi ga I’m still blue nokosu kotoba wa Can I say adieu? Madowaseru dakeka jitsu wa sore ga genjitsu ka Deja vu? nani mo wakaranai yo ...what 4r3 u d0lng behind 7h3 d00r?... ...wh47 are u d0Ing b3hInd the d00r?... ...wh47 4r3 you d0Ing b3hlnd 7h3 door?... ...wh47 4r3 u doing b3hlnd 7h3 d00r?... Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana Kimi no sugata ga mitsukaranai ya Bokura no drama firutaa no mama nankai na shinkirou da Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa Oku no dokutaa ga eichi matsu nara Shinsatsu wa mada hiraitenaika shinjitsu wa shinkirou da Kikoedasu oto no omo wa tomo demo yarubeki kyou no shuuchuu subeki shigoto Nani wo suru no darou nigeru basho wa karou Ichijiteki ni uwatsuku kao nagasu tame ni aou Nichiyoubi no tourai demo teiansarenai mama no deeto Mou dounimo kou nimo sorosoro messe no henshin shitemite yo Yume mitai koko ni inai kimi wo sagashiteru mitai Mienaku naru nara yamanaku naru ame Awaseru dake nara yametaku naru hate Mayonaka ni me ga sameteru Te amo hermosa, te amo hermosa Dare no shiwaza nandai daredarou to kandai Gensou nara youki wo choudai Te amo hermosa Mappiruma ni mabuta tojiteru Te amo hermosa, te amo hermosa Hotoke no batsu katte waruikoto shitakke Genjitsu nara shouki wo choudai Te amo hermosa Where are you? Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana Kimi no sugata ga mitsukaranai ya Bokura no drama firutaa no mama nankai na shinkirou da Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa Oku no dokutaa ga eichi matsu nara Shinsatsu wa mada hiraitenaika shinjitsu wa shinkirou da Fata morgana... Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= When was the point in time? Did you become blurred…? Is that you? Or was it my imagination? Show me your dew I don’t want to investigate, but if there is— Where are you? Anyone else here, then I want to know …what 4r3 u d01ng beh1nd 7h3 d00r?… …wh47 are u d01ng b3h1nd the d00r?… …wh47 4re you d01ng b3h1nd 7h3 door?… …wh47 4r3 u doing b3h1nd 7h3 d00r?… Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana I can’t find your figure Our drama, still filtered, is an incomprehensible mirage Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa If the doctor within waits for the wisdom Have the results been given out yet? The truth is a mirage This won’t even work as something to read again… Only contrary demons here, I guess It’s the time for us to believe, instead of distrust— I know that, but I’m all alone Pleading words for things not here going in a loop; for just one day, that side profile seems cool It’s my loss, isn’t it? It’s already the end, isn’t it? To settle this black and white, the topic is “wind” Even so, there’s someone somewhere that can’t give up, and I keep on chasing after your shadow Your self rising to the surface, and your self seen upside-down are I’m still blue— The only words I have left are: can I say adieu? Am I just being deceived? Or is that actually reality? Deja vu? I don’t know anything any more …what 4r3 u d01ng beh1nd 7h3 d00r?… …wh47 are u d01ng b3h1nd the d00r?… …wh47 4re you d01ng b3h1nd 7h3 door?… …wh47 4r3 u doing b3h1nd 7h3 d00r?… Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana I can’t find your figure Our drama, still filtered, is an incomprehensible mirage Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa If the doctor within waits for the wisdom Have the results been given out yet? The truth is a mirage The sound I hear… the voice’s owner is my friend, but I should focus on the work I have to concentrate on today What in the world should I do? The place I can run away to is overwork For the sake of a temporary joyful face to come across, let us meet Even though we arrived on Sunday, it was a date without being proposed There’s nothing we can do about it any more; try to respond to my message already It’s like a dream, it’s like I’m searching for the you that’s not here If I won’t be able to see you, the rain won’t stop falling If it’s just to meet you, the end will make me want to give up Waking up in the middle of the night— Te amo hermosa, te amo hermosa Who was the one to do that? No matter who it is, it’d be generous If it’s an illusion, give me joy— Te amo hermosa Closing eyes in the middle of the afternoon— Te amo hermosa, te amo hermosa Was it Buddha’s punishment? Did I do something terrible? If it’s reality, give me sanity— Te amo hermosa Whȩre ar͘e͞ ̶y̴oư?̧ Fata morgana, fuzzy nirvana I can’t find your figure Our drama, still filtered, is an incomprehensible mirage Fata morgana, non-flowing prāṇa If the doctor within waits for the wisdom Have the results been given out yet? The truth is a mirage Fata morgana… English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Trivia *The song's title - Fata Morgana - refers to an optical illusion seen in nature, which severely distorts the object on which it is based. It occurs because rays of light are bent when they pass through air layers of different temperatures in a steep thermal inversion where an atmospheric duct has formed. This fits in with QUELL's 'natural phenomenon' theme. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Eichi Horimiya songs Category:Ichiru Kuga songs